


I Got Me An Appetite

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: In the midst of planning their wedding, Louis and Harry spend the day in the countryside hungry for some much needed time together...





	I Got Me An Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rimming/The Great Outdoors
> 
> Hopefully not 5k words of PWP. Tried to create a little world for Harry and Louis here, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to my bestie Laura for the board as always, and for beta-ing this for me :)

 

“Ready love?” Louis called up the stairwell of their flat, his voice echoing around the bare magnolia painted walls.He didn’t hear anything so sighed, closing the outside door behind him and sprinting up the stairs. He arrived back into their flat and looked around, not finding sight or sound of his fiancé.

“Harry, hurry the fuck up, we’re gonna be late!” he shouted, this time hearing a few bangs coming from the spare room. He walked over, sticking his head through the door and finding Harry rooting around in the bottom of the spare wardrobe they kept in there. “What are you doing Haz?”

“Looking for those boots I love, the brown ones. I’m sure I put them in here but I can’t find them,” he said, frowning as he pushed back his hair back from his sweaty face. “Ah fuck it, let’s go, don’t want to miss our appointment.” He grinned at Louis and followed him down the stairs again, watching Louis lock the door behind him and slide into the driver’s seat. It always seemed that when they drove anywhere together, Louis ended up in the driver’s seat with Harry in the passenger seat, and they never discussed ever changing it up.

The drive to their destination was pretty short, but Harry could see Louis was getting frustrated as they drove round in circles, desperately trying to find a free parking space. “Lou, let’s just go park on the street somewhere, we’ll be here forever otherwise.” He laid a gentle hand on Louis’ thigh, trying to calm him down, not wanting to ruin this day for either of them.

Their wedding was just 4 weeks away now, and they had a few key things still to sort out, including their final suit fitting, and the cake testing. Harry couldn’t make his mind up about whether he wanted red velvet cake or traditional vanilla sponge, and while Louis didn’t give a stuff, he knew things like this were important to Harry. The design had been chosen months ago, and luckily, the baker was a family friend and didn’t mind seeing them for another tasting session before Harry was forced to make a final decision today.

Harry was of course right, and Louis swung their Audi into a parking space on the street, impressing Harry with his parallel parking skills as always. Harry hated how it turned him on when Louis did things like that, watching him in control and powerful was certainly a turn-on and Harry coughed, shifting in his seat to try and calm himself down. They climbed out of the car together and linked hands, walking over to the bakery. It was closed, so Louis tapped on the glass, smiling at Gabriel, the owner and proprietor of the small bakery they’d asked to make their wedding cake.

“Hi guys,” Gabriel said, opening the door for both men to walk past him, taking seats at one of the small tables where a stack of side plates and silver forks were sat. Louis shifted closer to Harry then, letting their thighs rest against each other as they chatted easily with Gabriel, telling him all about the preparations so far, and how excited they both were. Harry sat fiddling with his engagement ring while they spoke, Louis noticing out of the corner of his eye. It was a comforting gesture to Harry, and he loved that his fiancé never took it off, proudly wearing it for everyone to see.

Gabriel stood up, turning to the counter and setting down a tray with 3 different cakes on, a few slices of each already pre-cut. Louis and Harry grabbed some plates, setting them down in front of them along with a fork each and watched hungrily as Gabriel put a small piece of vanilla cake in front of them.

Louis dove in first, unable to wait, and moaned as the taste exploded on his tongue. “Oh my god, Harry, I love this so much.” He swallowed, immediately going to shovel in another forkful. “This is the one, yep, I love it.”

“Lou, it’s cake. Of course you love it. Try the others first before you tell me what you think,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. This is exactly why he was struggling with the decision, and while he knew it wasn’t the be all and end all of the wedding, it was important to him and he wanted it to be right. He swallowed his own piece of cake down then, loving it but he did wonder if it was special enough for his wedding cake. He only planned on marrying Louis once, the only wedding he’d ever have, and things had to be perfect.

“Which one do you want to try next?” Gabriel asked, indicating the red velvet cake and fruit cake with his free hand, the cake slice in the other. Harry pointed at the red velvet cake as he sipped his glass of water, cleansing his palate before he ate more. He watched Louis dab his mouth with his napkin, laughing when a blob of icing remained at the corner of his mouth. Louis swiped it away with his thumb, and before he could think, Harry grabbed his wrist and sucked Louis’ thumb into his mouth, taking the icing off, swirling his tongue around in a teasing manner.

Louis blushed as Harry let Louis slide his thumb out of his mouth, coughing lowly to calm himself down a bit. Harry knew exactly what that sort thing did to Louis, and he knew it must be entirely intentional judging by the smirk on his face. Louis raised his eyebrows at him, stabbing at a piece of cake with his fork, and suddenly bringing it up to Harry’s mouth, sliding it between his parted pink lips. Harry clamped down around it, eyes locked on Louis before Gabriel sat down again, bringing them both out of their own little world, both a little embarrassed they seemed to have forgotten they had company.

Harry gulped the cake down, enjoying the rich taste of the buttercream and sponge, noticing Louis chewing too. He kind of thought then that he knew this was really the cake he wanted. Louis wasn’t a big fan of fruit cake, so while he had entertained the classic option Gabriel had offered, he knew it wasn’t really an option for either of them. Judging by the way Louis was gobbling this small slice down, it seemed this was his favourite too, and that’s all it took to make Harry’s mind up.

They stayed at the bakery for another hour, finalising the design that Gabriel had sketched for them, and Harry couldn’t wait. It looked absolutely amazing, and he wished he had the skills to make something so fantastic. He was a good chef of course, and he loved his job as the evening chef at a local restaurant, but baking was something he’d never really gotten into properly. Louis ate pretty much anything Harry made, even trying things he swore he’d never eat like seafood just because Harry pouted and said it made him sad when Louis didn’t eat his food. Harry wasn’t above using a little emotional blackmail to expand Louis’ culinary horizons, and he couldn’t think of an occasion where he’d been wrong yet.

They thanked Gabriel, with Harry promising to pop in two days before the wedding to see the cake and make sure everything was how he wanted it. They got back into the car, and rather than heading in the direction of home, Louis turned onto the main road, joining the long line of traffic there. Harry frowned as he watched them head out in the countryside, a bit confused now. As far as he knew, Louis had a shift at the centre where he worked as a counsellor for children, but maybe he’d got his days mixed up.

“Um, Lou, you not got work today?” he asked, flicking the radio over to his favourite pop station again, Louis rolling his eyes at the familiar songs that poured from the speakers. “Lou?”

“Nah Haz, switched shifts with Frankie, wanted to do something nice for you today,” Louis said, eyes flicking over to Harry as he slowed down at a junction, smiling at the grin now covering Harry’s face. “It’s a gorgeous sunny day so I thought we’d take advantage and have some quiet time together.” He pulled onto a small winding country lane, coming to a stop in a little gravel car park. There were no other cars there, so Louis picked a space near the wooden turnstile, climbing out and rounding the car to get to the boot.

He pulled out a large bag for life full of food he’d prepared them both and snuck down to the car that morning, Harry biting his lip at the thoughtful gesture. He knew they’d both struggled to get some time alone lately, not for any bad reason, just that they’d been busy at work and planning the wedding had been a bit stressful too. They’d only been engaged for 5 months, but both had been keen to get married quickly, neither wanting to wait, seeing no need to string it out longer than necessary.

Harry pulled his sunglasses from the glove box of the car and slid them on, grinning at Louis who was doing the same with his own, although his were perched on the top of his head while he sorted out the bags he had. He rammed a few items into his rucksack and picked the other bag up into his left hand, taking Harry by the right and walking them into the park area. It was a secluded area he sometimes came to after work, when he’d had a particularly tricky shift, and it was somewhere he’d been meaning to share with Harry for a while, although he never seemed to find the time.

“Wow, this place is beautiful Lou,” Harry said, eyes darting around and taking in the bluebells over to one side, the wide expanse of grass, and a slightly shaded area under some tall trees. They headed over there, and Louis sat down a checked picnic blanket, one they often used in their small garden when the sun was shining and they wanted to escape the four walls of their flat. Harry smoothed it out, weighing down the corners with a couple of bottles of water Louis had put in the bags and relaxed down, kicking off his trainers, letting the air tickle his feet.

Louis lay down next to him, but on his side, just staring down at Harry. He loved to see him relaxed and chilled out, eyes shut as the sun beat down on his face. His hair was soft and shiny since Louis had used Harry’s expensive conditioner on it this morning when they’d showered, and his tattoos popped from his pale arms, Louis wanting to run his fingertips over them.

“Love you, you know,” he said quietly, voice carrying away on the slight breeze. He reached over with the hand that wasn’t supporting his head and took Harry’s left hand, kissing over the engagement ring nestled there. “Can’t wait to marry you. I know it’s been stressful, that we haven’t seen much of each other lately, but it’ll all be worth it when we’re married and I get to call you my husband.”

Harry turned his head to look at Louis then and smiled softly, the smile he seemed to keep only for Louis. “Love you too Lou, so much. I’m glad you managed to switch your shift, you feel okay after the other night?” He was concerned about Louis, knowing he’d had a tough shift the other evening after a new young female client had come to see him for the first time. She’d been a very troubled young woman, and Louis had been concerned enough to refer her on to the local mental health team, but hadn’t been able to put her to the back of his mind for days afterward.

Louis snuggled down onto Harry’s chest, pleased to be able to finally talk about it. “Yeah, I’m alright babe. Peter called me earlier and said she’s now been sectioned, so I’m glad she’ll be getting the help she needs. Just felt like I’d let her down at first, you know?” Harry just nodded silently. He was in awe of Louis and how well he handled his job, knowing he wouldn’t be able to do it as he was too emotional for that sort of role. But Louis had that innate kindness, something about him made people want to open up to him, and Harry thought he was just about the best person he’d ever met. “But enough about work. I want this to be about us. You hungry yet?”

Harry shook his head, still a bit full from the cake they’d eaten. “Could do with a drink though love,” he said, smiling as Louis sat up and pulled his bag over. He pulled out a bottle of wine, pouring Harry a small cupful and handing it over, cracking open a can of lemonade for himself. “Not drinking?”

“Nope, want to drive us home later but you go ahead love. I’ll catch you up later. I’m on call tomorrow anyway so I don’t want to get too out of it.” Harry nodded and sipped at his wine, still nice and chilled from the cooler box it had been sat in in the boot of their car. They talked for a while longer, about the wedding, their families, the honeymoon they’d recently booked. As they’d been living together for 3 years now, they had everything they needed for their flat so their families had all contributed to their honeymoon to Mauritius, somewhere both men had always dreamt of going. Harry had to pinch himself sometimes, still unable to believe that at just 23 he was getting married, house-hunting and happily settled for the rest of his life with his soulmate. He knew most people weren’t as lucky as he was, and he was determined to make the most of every minute of his life.

The sun stayed warm throughout the midday hours, and into the early afternoon. Harry had had a few more cups of wine and had tried to soak it up with the salad stuffed baguettes Louis had made for them, along with some sharing bags of crisps and fruit salad he’d made too. Harry felt full as he slumped back onto the blanket, pulling Louis down with him. He rolled over so they were facing each other and moved his head forward, pressing their lips together softly. The park was still utterly dead, not a car or human being in sight, just the way Harry liked it. He liked the peace and calm, a huge contrast to the craziness of the kitchen he worked in, and he loved that Louis knew him well enough to know he needed this today.

They continued to kiss softly, Louis humming at the sweet taste of wine lingering on Harry’s. He ran his tongue over them, whirling his tongue around Harry’s own as they lay pressed against each other on the blanket. Harry pulled Louis’ body closer to his, leaving his hands sat on his hips, rubbing his fingertips in circles on the soft skin that was being exposed as his t-shirt rode up. Louis had a slight pudge to his belly that he hated but Harry loved, and Harry always made sure to pay it attention, wanting to make Louis love it as much as he did. He ran his fingertips across the skin, enjoying the feel of the slightly coarse hair of his happy trail that dipped below the waistband of his jean shorts.

“Mmm Harry, come on, we can’t, not here…” Louis mumbled out against Harry’s hips as he started to feel Harry’s erection pressing into his thigh as they kissed, bodies moving slightly in a gentle rhythm.

“There’s no-one here Lou, just you and me, no one will see-” Harry said back, whimpering as Louis’ hardening length brushed over his behind the zip of his shorts, giving him the delicious friction he so badly needed. Louis pulled away from the kiss for a minute, craning his neck to look around, making sure there really wasn’t a soul around except for them. Public sex wasn’t usually a thing for them; they preferred long, slow sessions in the comfort of their own bedroom, or at least in their flat, but right now, he felt like he wanted to throw caution to the wind and just go crazy with Harry.

“Fuck - yeah, okay,” Louis whispered, sliding a hand down the back of Harry’s shorts, groaning as he felt Harry hadn’t bothered to put on any underwear that morning. “You - Harry, did you plan this or something?” Harry just smirked as he pulled Louis in to another kiss, pushing his butt back against Louis’ hands, feeling his fingertips squeeze the skin there. Louis used his position as leverage to pull Harry’s body completely against his own, feeling Harry’s hand slide up under his top, trying to get it off and over his head. Louis helped him out, sitting up quickly to pull it off, throwing it behind Harry and onto the grass.

“Love your body,” Harry mumbled, bending his head to kiss across Louis’ shoulder, down his chest. Louis threw his head back as Harry sucked on one of his nipples before pulling off and licking at the other with the tip of his tongue, something he knew drove Louis crazy. “All mine though, nobody else’s, not ever.” Louis’ cock twitched in his shorts at the mention of commitment like that, something about him and Harry being only each others really did it for him, and Harry liked to use that to his advantage. “Gonna be a Tomlinson soon Lou, then everyone will know I’m yours.”

“Shit, Harry- christ, get your shorts off, now, get em off,” he groaned, trembling fingertips working at the stiff button of Harry’s own shorts. Harry slapped his hand away, making light work of it and shucking them off down his legs, leaving him in only a t-shirt on the picnic rug, body bathed in sunlight, cock standing out proudly from his body, ready for Louis. Louis didn’t hesitate in wrapping his hand around it, grip firm as he stroked up and down, enjoying the moans it pulled from Harry.

“What do you want love?” Louis breathed out, wondering how far Harry wanted to take this. He hadn’t brought any lube or condoms with him, so sex was out of the question but still, that didn’t mean they couldn’t have any fun together. Louis bucked his hips as Harry’s hand encircled his own cock too, both wanking each other now in broad daylight in the middle of a park, and Louis had never felt so turned on. He was scared to death of being caught, but he still didn’t want to stop.

“Want you to - uh, god-” Harry choked on his words as Louis’ thumb grazed across his slit, collecting the pre-come that was pooling there, bringing it up to his lips and sucking it into his mouth. Harry’s eyes widened at that, taking a deep breath to steady himself before he continued. “Wanna eat me out Lou?”

“Fuck, okay.” Louis nodded eagerly, licking his lips. It wasn’t something they did often, especially lately as their sex life was reduced to early morning fucks or sex in the shower thanks to their hectic schedules, and if Louis was being honest, he missed it. He missed making Harry fall apart on his tongue, watching him scream and writhe around as Louis kept him in place. “Hands and knees then babe.”

Harry scrabbled to comply, ignoring the hard ground beneath his bare knees as he got himself into position, exposing himself to Louis completely. He and Louis had been a couple since they were 17 and 18 respectively, and Louis had been his first everything, while he’d been Louis’ first guy. Harry had never been shy with Louis, keen to always communicate what he wanted sexually with him and they’d discovered things about themselves they never knew they wanted, and he loved that they trusted each other implicitly in the bedroom. Rimming was something Louis had suggested, and while Harry had been freaked out at first, he’d decided to brave it, and that was it. He’d never felt anything like it, and missed feeling Louis’ tongue there, in his most private place.

Louis got up onto his knees behind Harry, marvelling at the view in front of him. He glanced around quickly, pleased to see there was still no sign of anybody else around and ran his hands up the outside of Harry’s thighs, goosebumps following on his soft skin despite the warmth in the air around. “So fucking stunning,” Louis said, leaning forward and kissing Harry’s ass cheeks. Harry pushed back then, keen for more as he could feel Louis’ warmth breath on him.

“Lou…” Harry whined, already needing more. “Come on Lou, please, need it, need you so bad-” Louis just nodded even though he knew Harry couldn’t see him, head hung low, curls being held back by one of his bandanas. Louis licked his lips and moved forwards, surprising Harry with his first bold lick from the tip of his ass all the way down. “Holy shit - Lou, fuck-”

That just encouraged Louis, telling him Harry was already half gone. He gripped Harry’s cheeks in both hands, pulling them apart slightly to give himself more room to work, and dived back in.

The tip of his tongue worked quickly and lightly around Harry’s rim, Louis moaning lowly as he felt the muscles flutter around him, making him want to breach Harry further but holding back for now, wanting to tease as much as he could. Louis continued to leave soft kisses over and around Harry’s hole, making it slick with own spit as Harry started to moan loudly, fingers gripping the fabric of the blanket underneath him as Louis worked behind him.

Louis licked another stripe over him then, and trailed a hand around to stroke at Harry’s heavy cock, hanging between his legs, begging to be touched. Louis’ own cock was rock hard in his own shorts, but that had to wait - this was all about Harry for now, he might even try to wait until they got home to get his own release. He pushed his tongue forwards then, Harry screaming as Louis’ tongue breached him, pushing inside, teasing him. Harry’s hand flew round then, gripping the base of his own cock hard, wanting to hold off his orgasm as much as he possibly could, not wanting this to be over.

“Lou, need to see you, want to turn-” Harry muttered and Louis pulled away, letting Harry flip himself onto his back. Harry always preferred having sex this way too, looking into Louis’ eyes as Louis pushed into him, or the other way around of course, but there was something more intimate about having eye contact throughout that Harry always craved. Louis slid down onto his stomach between Harry’s legs and lifted his calves onto his shoulders, giving him a better angle.

Louis began to lick at him again, Harry’s hands brushing over his scalp every now and then, tugging at his hair, making Louis’ cock twitch. They’d discovered hair pulling was a thing for both of them a few years ago, and often liked to mix it in with any kind of sex they indulged in. Harry’s heels were balanced on the middle of Louis’ back, and he enjoyed the weight of them there, feeling them dig in as Harry tried to cope with the pleasure Louis was giving him.

Louis’ tongue was back inside Harry again now, one of his fingertips pressing in alongside it, making Harry whimper and buck down in it, desperate for more. Louis pulled off for a sec, looking up at an utterly debauched Harry, cheeks red and hair a wild mess, bandana half fallen off by now. “Want you to come just from my tongue babe, can you do that?” Harry just nodded, pupils blown and completely out of it by now. Louis enjoyed when Harry went under a little bit, letting him control him completely, something they’d found out they both liked and enjoyed dabbling in.

Louis pressed back inside, this time letting both of his pointer fingertips join in with it, parting him slightly, pushing his tongue in deeper. Harry was mumbling complete nonsense now as Louis continued to lick and suck at him, driving him wild with desire. Louis moved his tongue in small circles, the taste of Harry all over his tongue now, spit covering his face but he loved it, loved Harry being all over him.

“Lou, fuck, gonna come,” Harry blurted out, stroking his cock quickly but Louis put a stop to that, grabbing his wrist as he licked him harder, back and forth, hand landing a stinging slap to one cheek. That was all it took to make Harry come, and come hard. He spurted strings of come up his own torso, and Louis didn’t let up, continuing to lick at him until Harry was bringing his legs down onto the rug, trying to push Louis’ face away from his ass. “Lou, stop, stop babe-”

Louis pulled away, smirking at Harry as he wiped at his lips with the bottom of Harry’s t-shirt before he leant up and ran his tongue through the pool of coming cooling on Harry’s stomach, Harry biting his lip at the sight. He sat up then and reached for a napkin from their picnic bag, wiping up Harry’s stomach before he pulled his top down, handing Harry’s shorts back to him now their little sex session was over.

“Lou, you didn’t come,” Harry said with a pout. He went to reach for Louis’ cock but he scooted backwards quickly, out of the reach of Harry’s nimble fingers.

“Wanna wait til we get home,” he said with a scratchy voice, reaching over to grab a bottle of water and swigging half of it down. “You enjoy that then love?” Harry nodded and rested his bare feet in Louis’ lap, Louis resting a hand on them, stroking slowly over the soft skin. That was another thing Louis discovered about himself - things he hated on other people, he loved about Harry, and his feet was one of them. He genuinely enjoyed massaging Harry’s weary feet after a particularly long and strenuous shift at the restaurant, helping alleviate some of Harry’s pain, and when he had done that for the first time, he’d realised there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Harry.

"Your sexual appetite knows no bounds, does it love?" Louis smirked up at Harry then, both of them bursting out in laughter as Harry shook his head. "That's another thing to tick off your list then, dirty boy." Harry chuckled as Louis tickled the bottom of his feet, smiling widely at each other.

"You can talk!" Harry threw back at him, Louis just shrugging as he knew Harry was right really. 

The afternoon ran on and eventually, the temperature started to drop and Louis started to fill chilly. Together, they gathered up all of their things, shoving empty packets and bottles back into the bag and heading back towards the car together. Harry still felt completely relaxed, still slightly buzzed off the glasses of wine he’d drunk, and the amazing eating out Louis had given him. He couldn’t wait to help Louis out when they got home, and he slumped down into the passenger seat, letting Louis choose which CD to listen on the drive home.

An hour later, they’d arrived home and had unpacked, throwing away the majority of leftover food since it had been in the sun for most of the day, and were now lounging on their bed, legs tangled as they chatted easily about their plans for the rest of the week. A slight hush fell over the pair as their conversation came to a natural end.

“Still can’t believe we did that earlier,” Harry said. “I was naked in the middle of a park Lou. And you ate me out. Anyone could’ve seen.” He shuddered at the thought, feeling Louis’ gaze burn on him.

“Well, you suggested it,” Louis said with a laugh, leaning over to kiss Harry’s soft lips. They’d made love earlier on after they’d showered, and he loved the smell of Harry’s shower gel that lingered on his skin, lips still red and swollen from all the kissing they’d partaken in throughout their sex. “But it was good love, haven’t eaten you out in too long, wanted to make it up to you.” They pulled open the covers then and slid between them, Harry rolling close to snuggle up to Louis, one of his favourite parts of the day.

“28 days Lou,” Harry said in a sleepy voice, eyes flickering shut by now, the room lit only by the glow of moonlight coming in through a slit in the curtains. “28 days and I’m yours forever. And you’ll be mine.” He kissed Louis’ lips once more before Louis felt his breaths start to slow, Harry slipping into a deep sleep.

“Always have been Haz,” Louis whispered into the darkness. “And always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable tumblr fic post found here!](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/173609665471/i-got-me-an-appetite-by-lovelarry10-on-ao3-now) Please share if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
